


First Impressions

by Dain



Series: Femslash February 2019 [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing, Silver Age, Teen Romance, probably 0 of my X-Men fics this month are going to fit nicely into a canon timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 17:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17626721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dain/pseuds/Dain
Summary: Kissing under a tree in the summer warmth feels like something out of a fairytale, something she could never have imagined doing a year ago.





	First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1: Opposites

Jean can feel the chapping of her own lips as they catch against Wanda’s, the warmth of Wanda’s cheek under her palm, Wanda’s fingers in her hair. Kissing under a tree in the summer warmth feels like something out of a fairytale, something she could never have imagined doing a year ago. (And the fact that it’s Wanda Maximoff she’s kissing would have _really_ surprised her.)

They finally break apart and Jean opens her eyes for the first time in what feels like hours. Wanda’s practically glowing, or maybe that’s the nascent telepathy pulling in her joy, excitement, affection, and turning it into something tangible. She’s beautiful either way.

“Wow,” Wanda says, her face lit up with a smile.

“Yeah,” is all Jean can think to say. She doesn’t know how to put this into words - doesn’t know how to begin to express the emotions smothering her heart - so she hopes her own smile speaks for itself. She looks down and adjusts her hand so she can twine her fingers together with Wanda’s where they’re resting on the grass.

“It’s funny,” she says before she can stop herself, still looking down at their interlocked fingers, “I was just thinking, if you’d told me when we first met that we’d end up dating…”

“You’d think you were going to be the luckiest girl in New York?” Wanda suggests. When Jean glances up at her she’s grinning, mischievous.

“Absolutely,” Jean says, and she means it. She’d taken notice of Wanda early on, she just hadn’t let herself think too much about it. “What would you’ve thought?”

“Besides the obvious?” Wanda shrugs. “That I was the second-luckiest girl in New York.”

Jean laughs, her face heating up. She uses tucking a strand of curly hair behind Wanda’s ear as an excuse to lean back in, and as their lips meet she thinks she’s never been so glad to throw away a first impression.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come say hi on [Tumblr](https://ndscottsummers.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
